


Dragons and Puppies

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Sebastian as a father, I mean it's angsty for the kid, Just some family feels, M/M, Parenthood, Puppies, Seblaine Week 2018, i don't think it's angsty, not really a plot, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian sighs when he pulls up the hood of his coat and quickly walks towards the park. Lucky for him they live just around the corner. He kind of hopes that the stuffed animal isn't in the park. It would be all muddy and soaked in the rain. A car drives past him, and it feels like he's in a cliché movie because the car drives through a puddle of water, making it splash everywhere. Thinking about the smile his daughter and husband will have when he returns with Snuggles, he keeps walking.Written for Seblaine Week day 6, Dragons.





	Dragons and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I decided at 1 am to write this, so it probably makes no sense.

Blaine smiles when he sees Sebastian run through their kitchen while holding their daughter. Allison giggles and looks at Blaine, "Look, Daddy! I'm flying!" Blaine laughs, "I see, but its bedtime. Maybe you can fly towards your bedroom?" 

Allison pouts, her brown hair falling in her face, "But, Daddy, I'm not tired." She then looks at Sebastian, hoping he'll help her. "Yeah, Killer, she's not tired yet." He smirks at Blaine. Blaine rolls his eyes, "If you're not in your bed in ten minutes, no ice cream for a week." Allison's eyes widen, and she immediately tries to get out of her father's grip. As soon as he helps her stand on the ground she runs towards the stairs. "That's not fair, B." Sebastian laughs before walking closer towards his husband and kisses him gently on the lips. 

"Dad! Papa!" Allison yells from upstairs. Blaine and Sebastian look at each other before walking up the stairs. Allison is standing in her room with tears on her eyes. "I lost Snuggles!" She pouts and runs toward Blaine to hug him.

Snuggles is Allison's stuffed animal, a dragon. Santana bought it for her when she got 3 years old and she had been obsessed with dragons ever since. "Where did you last see it?" Blaine asks her and picks her up. "I don't know, I brought him with me when we went to the park today." She answers, and Blaine looks at Sebastian, "You went to the park?" Sebastian shrugs, "We were bored." He looks out of the window and sees that it's already dark and raining. "Do you want me to drive to the park to see if Snuggles is there?" Sebastian asks his daughter and she nods. He kisses her forehead and Blaine's cheek before walking downstairs. 

Blaine watches his husband walk out of the room and turns towards his daughter, "Do you want some tea while we wait, sweetie?" She nods and rests her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling exhausted. He walks down the stairs just in time to see Sebastian leave their house. 

Sebastian sighs when he pulls up the hood of his coat and quickly walks towards the park. Lucky for him they live just around the corner. He kind of hopes that the stuffed animal isn't in the park. It would be all muddy and soaked in the rain. A car drives past him, and it feels like he's in a cliché movie because the car drives through a puddle of water, making it splash everywhere. Thinking about the smile his daughter and husband will have when he returns with Snuggles, he keeps walking.

The park is empty, except for a teenage boy walking a dog. He ignores them, being the unsocial butterfly he is, and walks to the field where he and his daughter had a small picnic. He grabs his phone and uses it as a flash light. There's nothing on the ground but dirt. He groans and slowly walks forwards, hoping that it's still there. 

It's not there.

He's about to walk away when something catches his eye. The purple dragon is laying under a tree, with something fluffy next to it. He walks towards it, only to see that a small puppy is holding the dragon. The puppy is shivering from the cold and looks at him with scared but curious eyes. "Hey buddy," Sebastian carefully grabs the stuffed animal and looks around. There's no one, the teenage boy and his dog are walking away. "Are you here alone, buddy?" He picks the dog up and opens his jacket to hug the puppy against his chest, not caring about Blaine's 'No stray animals' rule.

 He walks back towards their house, it starts to rain harder, making the puppy whine softly. He knocks on their door because he forgot his keys again. Blaine opens the door and lets out a relieved sigh, "You're going to get sick."

"Papa?" Allison walks towards him. "I got Snuggles." He tells her, "And I found someone else." Allison squeals when she sees the puppy in his hands, "He's so cute!" Blaine glares at Sebastian when he notices the puppy. "Sebastian, I told you-"

"Yes, I know Blaine. But I couldn't just leave him there. Or her, I didn't check that." Blaine sighs, "Fine, but tomorrow we're going to search for his owner. And it's a boy." 

"How do you know?" Sebastian asks him and Blaine points at the ground where the puppy is peeing over one of Sebastian's shoes. "Are you kidding me?" Sebastian groans and gives the stuffed dragon to Blaine, "I think Snuggles needs a bath." 

A few minutes later, Blaine and Sebastian are sitting on their couch. Allison fell asleep next to them. “We need a name for the dog.” Sebastian says to Blaine, but his husband shakes his head. “No, if we’ll give him a name, it would be harder for her to let him go.” Sebastian frowns, “What if we don’t find the owner. Or what if he doesn’t have one?”

Blaine sighs, “You want to keep him, don’t you?” Sebastian looks at the puppy, who is curled up next to their daughter. The sight makes him happy, “Look at them, Blaine.” He feels Blaine grab his hand. He turns back towards his husband and kisses him softly. “It feels like our family is complete.”

Blaine’s heart warms when he sees the smile on Sebastian’s face. “Okay, if he doesn’t have an owner we’ll keep him.”

“Yes!” Allison, who is apparently awake, cheers. “Can I name him?” She asks and her fathers both nod at her. She thinks for a few seconds, making it a little dramatic by tapping her finger on her chin. “Dragon!” Sebastian laughs, “That’s a great name, Alli.”

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed, young lady.” Blaine says and stands up. “I’m not-“ Allison starts but is cut off by a yawn. “Okay, I’m a little tired. Will Snuggles be better tomorrow?” She asks when Blaine picks her up to carry her upstairs. “Yeah, don’t worry. He’ll be fine.”

After tucking Allison in, Blaine walks back downstairs and sits down on his husband’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you.” He whispers against Sebastian’s lips before kissing him deeply. Sebastian kisses him back and pulls him closer, moving his hands down Blaine’s back, “I love you too.” He pushes Blaine on his back and hovers over him. He’s about to kiss him again when he needs to sneeze. “Sorry.” He says and sits back, “That kinda ruined the mood.” Blaine laughs and pulls him in a hug, “I told you, you would get sick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay. (I'm sorry that I keep saying that, I guess I'm really insecure about what I post, haha)


End file.
